villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Boss (Rio)
Big Boss is the true main antagonist of Rio 2. He is the leader of the loggers who are destroying the Amazon Rainforest. He is voiced by Miguel Ferrer''' 'who also played Shan-Yu. ''Rio 2 Huxley is first seen arriving around the area by boat. The trees around there are all cut down. When he enters the tend of his workers, he sees one of his employees playing chess with their Emperor Tamarin friend. The monkey wins, so he says he'd always known the man wasn't smarter than a monkey. He then shows the loggers a newspaper with a picture of Tulio and Linda, reading "Pássaros raros na Amazônia" (rare birds on Amazon). He explains that they're a threat to their illegal work. Caressing their variety of chainsaws suggestively, and finally grabbing an ax, he tells them not to let the couple "play on his backyard". He tells one of them to put an end to their "bird watching expedition", and the others to keep cutting down trees. Finally, he throws the ax on the map hanging on the wall and leaves. All his workers left very scared by his attitude. Linda and Tulio end up encountering the loggers, and Tulio is held captive. Linda runs back to their camp, only to find Big Boss is there. He has been led there by their little friend the emperor tamarin, who had found their camp earlier. Big Boss and his minions tie Linda and Tulio to a tree, he mocks them calling them "tree-huggers" once more and leaves. The tree they are tied to is marked with an 'X', meaning it will be put down and Linda and Tulio along with it. The loggers are frightened to see that they've been cutting down forests without knowing that the rare macaws had been living there all along, but Big Boss tells them they're only "pigeons" in a pejorative way, and demands them to keep cutting trees. The workers are then attacked and chased away by the flock, so Big Boss works by himself, setting dynamite to trees. When he lights them on fire, Blu arrives and grabs the explosives, taking them away. Huxley tries to stop him, but was foiled by the vengeful cockatoo Nigel, who wouldn't let anyone steal his victim, since he was planning revenge on Blu, his old enemy. Huxley reaches for his hat which rests on a giant boa's head. He nervously offers a lollipop to the leering anaconda. Later, we see the same anaconda spitting out a lollipop, with a full belly on the size of a human and Huxley's hat over it, revealing that Huxley was eaten alive by the huge boa. The emperor tamarin grabs the lollipop and sucks on it. Personality Huxley knows what he wants and he knows how to get people to do it. He does not tolerate anyone getting in his way, and has no regards to the destruction of nature. When his illegal trade is put at risk by Linda and Tulio, he tries to get rid of them. He treats his workers poorly, frightens them, and takes matters into his own hands when he needs to. He also seems to have an addiction to lollipops, being seen consuming lots of them through the movie. Although, he was nice and friendly towards their emperor tamarin, sharing lollipops with him. But, he's also very arrogant and short-tempered, with no respect to the animals in the Amazon, calling the Spix's macaws 'pigeons' when they arrive at the logging site. Gallery Big boss.png Cheers.png Lollipop.png|Huxley's death at the jaws of the anaconda. Big Boss eaten alive.png|Big Boss eaten alive by the anaconda. Trivia *Huxley is often thought to be the secondary, tertiary and quaternary antagonist of the second film. However, this isn't true. Big Boss turns out to be the true main antagonist of the movie because he had bigger plans than anyone else. *He is the fourth human to be an antagonist. The first three are Marcel, and Armando & Tipa. *Huxley is the first Rio antagonist to have died. *He and Marcel share some similarities: Both host illegal businesses for profit, and both have a pet whose personality reflects theirs. *Big Boss seems to be addicted to lollipops, as he is seen consuming a lot of them. *Interestingly, animals by products are very prejudicial to the environment, which reinforces his personality of being anti-ecological. The trophy might very well be for the practice of livestock farming, since that is the primary reason for deforestation of the Amazon. Category:Deceased Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Power Hungry Category:Polluters Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Smugglers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Business Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Nameless Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Poachers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind